wx_now_foreverfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode One - S01 E01 (Saturday 2 September 2017)
Episode Title: 'I Hate You, Don't Ever Leave Me' Written By: Ben_J Episode Code: S01 E01 Publication Date: 2 September 2017 Creator & Series Producer: Ben_J Next Episode: 9 September 2017 Plot The first ever episode of Now & Forever was published on Writers Express on 2''' '''September 2017, just days after being announced. This initial instalment introduced us to eleven characters and a mix of stories. The opening scene featured American girl Crystal Torres (Demi Lovato) strolling along a beach as the waves crashed against the shore. Later, there were emotional scenes as Crystal opened up to her psychologist, Clare (Uncredited) during a therapy session - however we were left with the feeling that she wasn't telling her everything.. It also became apparent that this was a very dark day for the Matthew's family - a year to the day that Charlotte Matthews (Nicola Walker) and Seth Matthews (Jack Derges) lost their respective son and brother to suicide. Seth crossed paths with Emma Jones (Kimberley Nixon) at Lower Barkley Cementary, just outside of Rosborough, where she was visiting her Father, Jack Matthew's grave. Off screen they talked for an extended period of time and bonded over their shared grief - this was revealed when Charlotte spoke to her brother, Kieran Matthews (Dominic Power) later in the episode. The 46 year-old admitted that she didn't know how she felt about Seth confiding in Emma, as she is the daughter of Sandra Jones (Lesley Sharp) the headteacher at Rosborugh High, and she was also Jamie's Sociology teacher, when he attended the school. Charlotte tearily admitted to Kieran that she felt that Sandra should be held at least partly responsible for Jamie's tragic decision to end his own life, as she failed to recognise the signs. As the audience we assume that Charlotte has gone through different stages of grief, and has past blaming herself, and at this point, is looking at other's to blame. In a comparatively lighter storyline, it transpired that 52 year-old Science teacher Mandy Bailey (Fay Ripley) was having a fling with 27 year-old Kyle Morris (Luke Bailey) and had split from her husband, Simon Bailey after 27 years of marriage a few months ago. Mandy, during a chat with close-friend, headteacher of Rosborough High, Sandra Jones, admitted that with Kyle she 'feels like a woman again' and it's exciting. However, Sandra isn't so sure that this is the best thing for her friend, and worries that she will get hurt... Also in this first outing, DC Rachel Woodward (Nicola Stephenson) clashed with colleague DC Robbie Eastwood (Wilson James) in Rosborough High Street on their way back to work, after Robbie pulled her up on her recent snappy behaviour. Shortly prior to this, Rachel had been curt with shy and anxious waitress Emily 'Skye' Horton (Emmer Kenney) when buying a coffee at 'Simply Coffee' when Skye told her that she thinks her Auntie Mandy wouldn't cope with seeing Simon with someone else so soon after her split from her Uncle Simon, no matter how much she says she'd be fine with it. This led us to believe that Rachel is embarking on a relationship with Mandy's estranged husband, Simon Bailey (Kevin Doyle) but keeping it on the down-low. The episode ended with a heart-wrenching and distressing scene where Crystal sat on the floor, hugging her knees, with blood all around, having self-harmed. She was found by love interest Jason Bailey (Jassa Ahluwalia) when he arrived with pizza for the two of them. Feeling drowsy, Crystal managed to utter that she 'felt better' having done what she did. Regular Cast '''(In Order of Appearance) Guest '''Cast None General Notes * This episode ended with an instrumental version of 'Breathe Me' by Sia rather than the official closing theme playing out over the credits. Continuity Notes * Charlotte Matthews & Seth Matthews live at No17 Port Rise, Rosborough * Mandy Bailey lives on her own at No1 Bumbles Close, Rosborough * The rural district of Lower Barkley has a Cemetery. This is where Emma Jones spots Seth Matthews when she is visiting her Father's grave. * Jason Bailey and his flatmate Robbie Eastwood live at No9 Primrose Court * Headteacher Sandra Bailey teaches Sociology. * Simon and Mandy have been married for 27 years. * Sandra Jones was Jamie's Sociology teacher & headteacher when he was at the school * Robbie Eastwood refers to their boss - who we now known is DCI Marion Weathers - as 'Trunchbull' referencing Miss Trunchbull from the 1996 film Matilda. * Rachel Woodward quotes Jessie J - A fan? Sets & Locations (In Order of Appearance) * Uknown Beach (Exterior) * Rosborough High Street & Surrounding Areas (Exterior) Establishing Shots * No17 Port Rise (Exterior & Interior) Seth's Room, Kitchen, Landing, Jamie's Room * Psychotherapists Office (Interior) * No1 Bumbles Close (Interior) Mandy's Bedroom, Landing, Bathroom, Living Room/Dining Room * Lower Barkley Cemetery (Exterior) * No9 Primrose Court (Interior) Kitchen Area * Rosborough High (Exterior & Interior) Playground, Staffroom '' * Simply Coffee (Exterior & Interior) * Rosborough High Street (Exterior) * Uknown Office Block (Exterior) * Crystal's Flat (Interior) ''Main Living Area * *